


Mondopeko Week 2021

by Discloud



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discloud/pseuds/Discloud
Summary: This is a birthday gift project I worked on in January, made seven fics to send to a friend everyday before their birthday.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 4





	1. The 7 Step Plan to Comforting Your Soft Biker Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloversAndHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversAndHope/gifts).



Mondopeko Week, Day One: Nightmares/Flashback/Hurt & Comfort

This became a common practice between the two lovebirds, What, you ask? Waking up Mondo from nightmares, He commonly had nightmares of that DAMNED competition, It was his biggest regret, He didn’t have to show off, He shouldn’t have, He ruined everything, Now he had to run the gang off of lies, The blood splattered onto the truck and onto his hands, Seeing his elder lying in his arms, whispering his final words, it’s been on his back for how many years now? 10? God he was so sad he couldn’t even remember the year his brother died, he was such a mistake, He fucked up, He fucked up, He fucked up, He fucked up, He fucked up, He fucked up, He fucked up, He fucked up- 

Mondo soon jolted up from the terror and his eyes quickly filled with tears streaming down his skin, his concerned wife, Peko Pekoyama, sitting at his side, Her red eyes glimmered with worry, She was a pretty light sleeper, so the sudden movement woke her from her slumbers quickly, a glance at the clock told her it was currently 2:33AM, Though the time didn’t matter much, It was time to start the 7 steps. Peko was never the best at emotions, but she had developed a sort of routine when he was panicked or stressed, The first step would be wrapping her arms around the bikers exposed neck, Caressing him softly with the warmth of her touch, It was her way of saying she was here, they were here. It was 2035 and they were here. They made it. 

The second step was softly beginning to hum, Rocking both of them softly to the beat of the song, Her lips started to sing the words “Wake you sleepers, it’s time to get dressed..” Mondo always found her singing voice soothing, She was embarrassed to sing most of the time, however, She would do anything for Mondo’s sake, even if it took fighting armies to just be in his arms. Or well, more like holding him in her arms. Mondo might be an intimidating bike leader, but to her, he was her soft little bear. 

The third step would be after she felt him relax in her grasp, She would whisper to the other “Are you feeling better? Would you like to talk about it?” While she was never the best with words, she always asked, even if she already inferred what happened in the nightmare, she could always give a fighting shot to cheer him up. His lilac eyes were watery, but he did his best to explain, trying to stay strong, he hated seeming weak, but it was just so hard sometimes, he would finally pipe up, trying to hide his cracking voice by leaning into her shoulder to muffle his story. She’d heard it before, it was the most common nightmare, Though it always shook him up, why wouldn’t it? It was the worst day of his life, it took away his brother and shoved him into leadership, Responsibility he was never ready for, He challenged Daiya sure, but he never realized how much his older brother did. Not until it fell onto his head to take care of in his place. 

The fourth step was kissing the top of his head, ushering from her quiet tone reassurance “It’s okay, You aren’t there, It wasn’t your fault, Daiya would be so proud of everything you’ve done.” Mondo would soon grip his wife into a strong hug, keeping his head into her soft shoulder, Muttering apologies and promising to keep her safe, He refused to fail her like he did his brother, Step five came next, she placed her delicate head on his pompadour and rubbed his back , feeling the bony structure covered in skin. Giving him a soft kiss on the head. 

He soon let go, wiping his eyes with the white button up he called pajamas, Next was step six, which was by far her favorite, she felt childish when it first became a tradition, It was child’s play after all, however, it was adorable to see him in such a state, she would give a sudden jab to his side with two of her fingers, well known as the human “taser”, which caused a sudden movement from the other, Mondo immediately knew what that meant. His lilac eyes widened, the tears fully dissolved from before, it felt like a distant memory now, as a grin plastered on his mug. 

Tickle fight. 

The playful banter between the couple began suddenly as the silver haired girl leaped onto the biker with a swift movement from her legs, landing onto his stomach as she heard Mondo start shrieking with laughter, starting to move sporadically in place, his face planted with uncontrollable laughter, his palm placed onto his head firmly, he couldn’t control it at the moment from the sensation, it was too much to move. he did his best to retaliate, he really did, though, the swordswoman was much quicker than the himbo himself. It came from her many years of training in the Kuzuryuu Clan, after all. 

The man would be howling, wheezing for air, he was waving his white sleeve to represent a flag as he tried saying through gasps of laughter “I-I su-SURRENDER!” He would shout as loud as he could due to the sensation surrounding his skin, it only allowed him to scream. Peko would have a smug smile on her face. He seemed to be doing better already, however, there was the final step left. 

Here came the final step. Step 7

She leant down to kiss him on the lips, soon drawing away with a line of salvia between the two of their mouths, she would softly whisper “I love you.” Rolling next to him on the bed, staring up to the ceiling with him, the lovely giggles leaving her mouth as she saw how dazed he was now from the 7 steps of nightmare comfort. 

He had such an amazing partner.


	2. The Future is Bright

Mondopeko Week Day Two:   
Talentswap/Family/Future 

Running Kemaerus was rough some days. Between the two rulers, Mondo and his lovely queen, Peko, There always seemed to be something in the day, Meeting with the Royal Council, Keeping the armies in check, As much as he trusts his older brother as the Former Super High School Level Guard, He still likes making sure he’s alright when he’s overseas. Along with signing off laws and helping the kingdom overall thrive. 

Peko had her own agenda, Besides being the queen of Kemaerus, She is also the owner of the largest orphanage in the world, She always wanted to help out the children who needed her, she was left on the street to die after all, If the Kuzuryuu Breeders didn’t take her in, she doesn’t know where she’d be, She was the Former Super Highschool Level Child Caregiver, So she always loved being there to help the children learn or play with them. 

While the two of them never wanted children of their own, well, besides their fur baby, which Mondo had the genius idea to name Bingus, He was the country’s national animal now. They always considered the kids at the orphanage theirs. Mondo may not be able to stop by all that often, being the king made him a busy man, but all the kids adored him. 

While their days are filled with work and chaos, their night hours are all spent with one another, They always put one another’s company over any work, They had a schedule for it, Exactly at 8PM, they’d be in the castle dining room having dinner with one another, No and’s, if’s or but’s. The royal chef with her crew always made sure to keep them on their toes when it came to dinner, That was what you’d expect from Byakuya Togami, The Former Super Highschool Level Chef. 

The Former Super Highschool Level Maid, Who is also their head maid, Makoto Naegi, walked out of the doors to the kitchen with their dinners in his hands. He seemed to be doing his best not to trip. He was a clumsy man, but he always cleaned up his messes after. Soon a lilac blur rushed over to him to take some of the plates from his hand, Mondo’s sister, better known as Kyoko Kirigiri, the Former Super Highschool Level A̶s̶s̶a̶s̶s̶i̶n̶ Lucky Student. She would normally be lurking around in the shadows just to see her two boyfriends, however tonight Mondo needed a favor. 

She scolded her shorter boyfriend for a moment, telling him not to take things he couldn’t carry, before putting the meal on the table, which had been revealed to be a T-Bone Steak and plenty of sides to go along with it. 

Kyoko would look to the two rulers and swiftly say before taking a seat, across from the two rulers to where her plate was, “My apologizes for being late, There was some mishap that kept me.” Kyoko mostly did criminal hunting now, her luck was quite extravagant so it was an easy task. 

Mondo would give a small chuckle as he saw the other, waving it off, he didn’t really care all that much, He was just glad to see her. “It’s no problem Kyo, Now, the reason I called ya tonight,” 

He would explain about an opposing kingdom planning to try and overtake their land, the girl understood what his implication was and she nodded, To which he would clap his large hands and say “Great! Now that business is over, How are you?” 

They had a small chat, Kyoko still wasn’t the best at conversation and to put it into Mondo’s words, Peko “felt that”. The Caregiver enjoyed Kyoko’s company, Seeing how happy Mondo was seeing his sister. Peko guessed it was the worry of both of his siblings having dangerous jobs while he sat on a throne. 

The dinner would soon come a close, Kyoko ready to leave with her newly obtained task, however Mondo using his power as ruler forced her to spend the night, While Kirigiri found it annoying, she knew it was out of worry of what could happen at night, Well, least she could spend time with her boyfriends. She soon walked into the kitchen to find them, leaving the two alone at last. 

They both happened to go to bed pretty early, Seeing as they had work early in the morning, So they both soon headed up to their room, The largest in the castle. Peko would be undoing her braids, facing a mirror as the light of her life spoke up. 

“So,” He stopped there. He bit his lip for some reason.

The girl looked at him, a hair clip resting between her lips, with a twitch of confusion in her eyes, Was something wrong? Mondo would start laughing awkwardly as he continued. 

“I don’t know where I was going with that.” Peko gave a small giggle at the comment, idiot, her idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. 

Peko would comment sarcastically “When do you know when you’re going with something?” 

Mondo let out a fake gasp of offense, The noise of a disgruntled grandmother coming from his mouth. “Hey!” 

Peko let out a small chuckle as she turned back to the mirror and finished removing all the small pins and trinkets from her hair. 

Mondo had already changed into his nightgown, coziness filled his skin as he wrapped it around himself, lying onto the king sized bed as he awaited his wife. She soon lied down next to him, nuzzling into him softly. 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. The warmth was so pleasant, Humans naturally draw towards heat, so it was human instinct to cuddle someone if you sleep with them, something he learned from Kyoko. 

It’s been a long day, so they were both beginning to drift off in the silence of the night. Nothing could disturb them… 

CRASH

Mondo swiftly rose up from the bed, Peko was so tired she was fully blacked out, that was fine, Mondo could take care of the threat himself, He regained his sight, his eyes finally adjusting to the dark as he saw a cat sitting on the foot of their bed, their eyes glowing as they stared into Mondo’s soul. 

He would hold in a scream, though it took him a moment to realize. 

Wait. 

That’s Bingus. 

He would start to call over the mewling cat, who’s skin wiggled as he leapt to the king’s chest. Mondo would lie down and let the cat sleep on his broad chest. 

He looked up to the roof of the bed, whispering to himself. 

“The future's looking bright.”


	3. Not All Mistakes are Bad

Mondopeko Week Day Three:  
Holiday/Mistakes/Wasted Tears

Peko had been preparing all morning to ask Fuyuhiko on a date, She had gotten flowers, chocolates all sorts of small trinkets to try and win over his affections, She even asked Yukizome to rent the gym out. She’d been preparing these plans for a while now and wanted to please the shorter blond. This was going to be a perfect Valentine’s Day.

She had gripped her phone tightly in her skirt, did she really want to do this? She pulled out her phone and looked down, shooting Fuyuhiko a text to come to a certain location, She was shaking with nervousness, she had no idea what his response would be, Even if they grew up together. 

She took a glance at the reply and her eyes widened. 

“Ah! Sorry Peko, I’m out with Chiaki today, maybe later?” 

Fuck. 

She was too late. 

She sat down on the bleachers of the gym. Contemplating if she was faster, smarter, prettier, she could have been in Nanami’s place, She can’t even spite the gamer, she made Young Master so happy, It took a lot not to cry. Her red eyes softly glistened, going against her demands to keep her composure. 

“Err..Hey Pekopeko” a masculine gruff voice softly spoke, trying not to frighten the girl. 

Peko looked up to find none other than Mondo Oowada, one of her closest friends standing up in front of her, seemingly blushing and looking around, the room had pink balloons and streamers all over, she had Mioda help her out with all of it. She was much better with the romance stuff regardless. 

Oh, Wait- 

“I didn’t realize..you felt that way, but..if you’d want, I’d love to go out” Mondo would say, his tone quieter because of the pure embarrassment in his brain. 

Shoot, well, Peko was about to correct him before she realized. 

What if she went along with it? 

She had a reservation for two at a fancy restaurant, so it would be a waste not to go. She had to help Sonia with getting material for a demon summoning to get it, it was something about impressing Gundhum, but that wasn’t her business. 

She looked at the biker and smiled, wiping the tears away with her sleeve, then calmly sealed the deal. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re such a wonderful person and I love being your presence, you large doughball” She would rebuttal, while that sounded weirder than it should have, she hoped he wouldn’t take it the wring way. 

Mondo would let out a wholehearted chuckle, Peko found it charming, it gave her himbo energy. 

Peko would recall her, now changed plans, It was to first go to the ice skating rink, She wanted to be able to pick up the smaller blond and impress him, though, let’s see how the night would lead them. 

Mondo would open the door to the ice skating rink and let Peko walk in before him, before heading to the counter, using the vouchers and heading to the skates, she skimmed the sizes, looking for her size. 

Before the whole case began to topple, Her first instinct was to move, however her nerves prevented her from moving. She felt something hit her softly

Though she quickly felt herself be snatched into buff arms, it was warm, though she regained her senses and looked up. Mondo had grabbed her and looked down in concern.

“You alright Pekopeko?” His voice was fond, sparks of worry could be heard, though he did his best to mask it with the calm on his voice. 

She would look up and feel a rise of heat in her expression, though nonetheless she gave him a soft smile and reassured the worrying biker. 

“Oh, I’m alright, do not worry.” She would remark, giving him a small smile, it was sweet that he cared but, he saved her fast enough to not have gotton harmed. 

She looked down at her feet, she saw the box that had hit her on the head prior and picked it up, luckily it happened to be her size. She slid them on, watching the workers frantically apologizing for putting her in danger and fixing the shelf. 

Mondo sat next to her, talking about whatever came to mind, his current topic was about a cat named “Bingus”, what a peculiar name. Though, he sounded so passionate, you could see his purple eyes gleam with excitement as he continued explaining. 

Maybe it was better that I didn’t take Fuyuhiko.

They had arrived in the ice at that point when she had the thought, close in one another’s embrace as they skated around, Peko seemed rather skilled at the activity, though the biker was clearly having trouble with speeding up and slowing down, balance wasn’t the problem, no, he could balance fine, it was not knowing how. 

Peko would have taken his hand, starting to slowly glide him across the icy arena to show him how to accelerate, His purple eyes glimmered in interest and excitement, such as a child in a candy store. Peko thought it was adorable, her blush apparent on her pale skin, thank god the area was cold, causing it to fade soon enough, though she soon let him go on his own on the ice as she followed next to him, though she realized one thing. 

She didn’t teach Mondo how to stop. 

Shit. 

He soon realized that as well, it could be heard in his yells for assistance, Peko was across the arena from him at that point, so she started speeding up to try to arrive to help stop him, though, that was her fatal mistake, because then she realized. 

She’s not going to be able to stop in time. 

The two of them soon crash into one another, alerting the attention of everyone in the rink to come help them, though both of them just had smiles on their faces, letting a ripple of laughter leave both of their lungs.

Yeah, now she’s sure she’s happy Mondo’s here.


	4. We’re Young, Dumb, Teenagers

Mondopeko Week Day Four:   
Alcohol/Night to Remember/Winning 

Akane and Nekomaru always went all out on February 27th, they considered it to be their drinking night, they buy out an entire bar and invite all their friends, it’s a token of their appreciation for dealing with all their shit from over the years, and it always made for a pretty banger party. It’s normally a night to remember, Peko frequently is reminded of the lobster incident, much to her dismay. 

She slid on her boyfriend’s letterman jacket, He normally just wore his gang jacket, but the jackets were nice so Mondo ended up giving it to her, speaking of Mondo, She would turn around and see Mondo staring before he changed his view to his phone as quickly as he could. She let out a light chuckle as she finished dressing up, kicking her boots on and strapping her sword holder on her back, then glancing at Mondo, who’d been ready for ten minutes now. Men and their changing time was honesty scary. 

“Finally ready?” The gruff man would say, his voice holding a slight fondness behind all the masculinity. He could be crude and rough around the edges, but he really was a sweetheart, a very destructive and violent sweetheart. 

Peko would give a soft nod, grabbing her keys off the counter and heading to the door, she buttoned up the sporty jacket as she awaited her taller boyfriend to exit the house. She locked the door behind them before sliding the key back into her pocket, starting to head to the elevator when the biker tried to spark up a conversation with his lover. 

“So, How are ya feeling about this? Think it’s going to end like last years?” Last year ended with Kirigiri, the only sober one, grabbing a beer bottle and smashing it onto the ground, screaming for everyone to scatter. Needless to say, it ended awfully, but a good memory, only three people actually remembered how it actually ended, but that was still a good final memory. 

“I think it’ll be amusing, at the very least.” Amusing was an understatement, she never thought she’d watch them play a sauce covered gameboard of twister but there they were, covered in chili and cheese. Togami winning that game was probably the most entertaining part, especially his winning “speech” being: “Legs are 76% of my body! It would be preposterous if I lost.” 

Mondo let out a snort, remembering the pompous prick’s level of idiocy that night, it was the first time the all-mighty Byakuya Togami “stooped” to their level, then he made a witty remark of his own. “I wonder if the prince will be there, and how drunk we’ll get em.” 

“Well, we’ll have to see.” Peko would finish with, stepping into the metal doors and letting Mondo follow her inside, the elevator doors closing behind him as they started to lower to the bottom floor, this will be fun. 

Soon, they arrived at the party location, it was Hope’s Peak gym, so it wasn’t a far walk, Mondo held the door open for his date, they didn’t dare glance at what was on the inside yet, they’d rather experience it together.

She walked in, her fingers intertwined with Mondo’s as they slowly started to process what the hell they were looking at. It couldn’t be that bad right? The party started barely 30 minutes ago, they happened to run late due to one of the new students, Angie Yonaga, needing directions to the dorms. 

Looking inside, On the exact left side of the room. They saw Akane swinging from the disco ball, Kazuichi throwing what looked like Doritos at her, trying to cut the rope to get her down, Ibuki and Chiaki playing DDR while Fuyuhiko is behind his lover concerned, though, doing his best to be supportive of Chiaki’s challenge, in a shaken and worried voice shouting to her, “CHIAKI GO LEFT AND BE CAREFUL PLEASE” Mikan on her knees begging her sweetheart, Ibuki, to stop, presumably because it looked like the other had been electrocuted multiple times. Chihiro was on Sakura’s back, keeping the programmer away from one of the new kids, Miu Iruma, who apparently had been harassing him from the sidelines by calling him a “trap” with her apparent girlfriend holding her back, If Peko remembered correctly, that was the pianist. Mondo was ready to stomp on over to the seemingly insensitive cunt and stomp their head out, quickly stopped by Peko though.

Under Mondo’s throat, she could have sworn she heard from the man. “I’ll pop her teeth like bubblegum later..” 

Moving on to the middle of the room, Sayaka was performing on the stage, doing what seemed like a damn good job trying to seduce someone. Though, it seemed to no avail as they saw the affluent prodigy grab a certain lilac detective’s arm, pulling her away from the stage in his drunken state, he was almost like a protective cat, the way he was glaring at the popstar would almost be amusing if it wasn’t sad. The unfazed Kirigiri was just standing there, pretending there wasn’t a clash of two very rich and extremely influential forces happening between her. Though, another sight is Makoto trying to hold his redhead of a boyfriend back from bashing the ever loving fuck out of a panta loving liar, it was interesting watching the short stack trying to rip the bat out of the player’s hands. It was all fun and games before somehow the little purple menace ended up on the roof. She saw Kiyotaka start sprinting towards the two “troublemakers” his words, not hers, though, Peko quickly looked away to look at the next section, she did not want to see where it went from there. 

Mondo let out a small chuckle, seeing the conflict his sister was in, simply saying to the silver haired girl “Poor gal.” He’ll probably check on her later, which honestly? It’s astounding how she manages to stay sober. Seeing the situation she’s in right now, It’s like having two pythons around your neck and all that’s stopping them from killing you is a form of attachment that she’s currently on the tightrope of. 

The right of the gym sat Celestia, Maki, and Mukuro, Kaito hanging over the assassin’s shoulder, seemingly watching the chaos from a safe distance, honestly? More power to them, perhaps Peko would join them later, she then saw Hifumi and a first year she didn’t recognize, it was a female with glasses and blue hair, if she didn’t know better, she might have confused her with the pop idol on stage, scribbling onto pieces of paper, seemingly rambling to one another, their moves were moving faster than Kokichi on the roof so, that’s what it looked like to her, their next sight is Junko and Teruteru at the food table, the popular girl mixing up drinks and the cook preparing food, ah, that’s how everyone got drunk so quickly, Junko was involved. She had cups prepared with everyone’s names, seems like she made the drinks special to everyone. That’s the best way to cause chaos Peko assumed. 

“We better pick up those drinks soon, we’re going to need them.” Peko would quickly state, heading towards the table and picking up the drink with P.P on it, a penis drawn in a heart also etched on the cup in sharpie, she looked up at the fashionista and said “Real mature.” Causing a giggle to leave her petite mouth. Mondo picked his cup up after the “O” on the cup looking like a motorcycle tire. They soon walked away, Mondo giving a quick thanks and Peko silently following, they walked to a “safe” corner. 

Well, no part of this place was safe, they ended up finding a door and walked in, seeing Sonia and Gundhum in cultist robes, another one of the first years, they were wearing a mask for whatever reason, tied up in the middle of the red pentagram. Gundhum gave them an icy cold glare while Sonia offered an ecstatic wave towards her classmate, the first year seemingly screeching for help. 

...Peko got the message, closing the door. She looked to her burly companion who looked creeped out from the sight he just witnessed, though Peko assured him the kid would turn out fine. 

(She wasn’t sure herself.) 

She would look at Mondo and hold up the designed cup, with a bright smile on her face, simply awaiting for the biker to raise up his cup, which he did when he realized that’s what they were doing. “Oh! Yes I knew that.” He would quickly sputter out, he clearly did not, but he was trying. They would clink the two cups and Peko would simply say. 

“Cheers, to a better spring.” 

Mondo had a better idea, after the clink he held the cup higher in the sky and said in his most “professional voice” 

“Cheers! To sanity!” That got a chuckle from the swordswoman. Well, if there was one thing she was grateful for, she was here with him, not with anyone else, but the person who made her happy. 

“Now,” Mondo would start, interrupting her train of thought. “Let’s go tear the place to bits.” He chugged the cup in his hand, it was surprising he didn’t end up choking. Though he soon grabbed Peko’s hand, dragging her into the crowd of chaos with him after she chugged her own cup, both of them being discarded on the ground, next to one another as they crumpled. 

Well, This would be a fun night. 

(The next morning they woke up in the hospital, no memory on how they got there, Mondo had a broken arm and Peko got cut by some shattered glass.)


	5. Betrayal At Its Finest

They’d been here for a month now, Peko’s been losing track, it was still mind-boggling that someone could trap them all here, though there wasn’t a hair to who this mystery person was, there had already been four deaths, four she wished not to recall. Four gruesome acts of murder. 

The first case had involved the murder of Byakuya Togami, Who’s head had been smashed into the warehouse wall, his arms completely ripped off and missing, they were incinerated, according to the trial. The motive happened to be Monokuma refusing to replenish food, seemed like someone got sick of it. 

The “blackened” being Gonta Gokuhara, tied to a pole and stabbed to his demise by the creatures he adored more than anything, in the end, the burly man just wanted to help everyone by taking down the mastermind, though that was his mistake. 

The next case involved the newest student along with motive, Taka, who had been killed at the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader’s Lab. The labs were on the second island, Monokuma explained they were from the third killing game, though no one from it was still with us. His head was crushed under a bike wheel like a torn piece of roadkill lost in time, he was being hunted for the motive from a day before, “find the hidden 17th student and kill them in 24 hours, and you’ll be out”

The next person who was nicked off due to this, happened to Nagito Komaeda. He had accidentally run into the other, pure luck, then killed him, framing Mondo, hoping it was still in the 24 hour motive time, however, that’s where his luck ran dry. It had been an hour over the time Taka was meant to be killed, He was put on a spinning wheel, shot with knives until it killed him. 

Though, she supposed that didn’t matter now. She heard the chime from the new screen in her room ring up, looking up towards it. Her red eyes still dulled from tiredness, a bottle of melatonin on her side dresser. 

“Good morning everyone! It is now 7.AM. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!” 

Peko rubbed her eyes before sliding out of the comfortable mattress, if she had to give Monokuma one thing, it was how comfy the mattresses were, sometimes she wondered if she could just get away with sleeping days away, though, if a murder happened, it would make her suspicious, seeing as she’d have no alibi other than “oh, I was sleeping.” Though, it rained on the island the following night, maybe that’s why she’s so tired, but she had to go to the dining hall for attendance anyway. 

She braided her hair up between her fingers and put the rubber bands on, adjusting the red ribbons between her knockers and grabbing her glasses from the side table, sliding them on, she took a glance at the mirror and nodded, good enough. 

She headed for the door, outside, awaited her closest friend, Mondo Oowada, He saw the other and clicked his tongue, saying with a smirk “Looking sharp.” She held in a stifled chuckle, They began to walk to the restaurant, though while they were walking, Mondo had slipped into a puddle of mud from the other day's rain, she helped him up and they both laughed, “Errugh, that was embarrassing.” He would murmur to himself, rubbing some of it off as he listened to the other chuckle softly, He’s charming, in his own way. Peko would think to herself. They both soon arrived at the restaurant after the little incident outside, Mondo didn’t care for the mud on him anyway, he was used to it from accidents. Everyone else was awaiting for them to arrive, how odd, they normally eat by now. 

Chihiro Fujisaki, Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata were sitting at the left corner of the room, talking it up, it was pleasant seeing people get along. Though being so trusting might get them hurt. But they seemed so happy while chatting, it was putting her at ease. 

Makoto Naegi, Junko Enoshima and Kyoko Kirigiri were eating at one of the tables in the right corner, Junko was chatting up the table, playing with the long strand of hair that Kirigiri kept at the top of her head, Kyoko and Makoto just adding to the rambling fashionista at times, though it was clearly the strawberry blonde girls plan to get them to talk to her more, since sometimes, they’re the only ones who can even stand being around her and perhaps, in an odd way, Enoshima got attached to that dedication and care, the reason no one really liked her was due to a lack of trust, they all knew her as the “mastermind” after all. Though the girl knew nothing of these claims, she’s an authentic amnesiac, according to Kirigiri. 

Celestia, Mukuro and Teruteru were in the kitchen, perhaps planning breakfast, seeing as none of the formerly stated were eating. Celeste soon sees Peko and Mondo walk in, then flag them over with a pale hand. 

Teruteru smirked as everyone walked into the kitchen, closing the door, inside were plenty of drinks and food to pass out to everyone, he would say in a seductive voice. “The food doesn’t have to be the most delectable and thick things in the roo-“ 

Teruteru was soon smacked on the head, by none other than the Ultimate Soldier. Who just coldly spit towards the chef “Why did you call us in here. Get to the point or your time is limited.” She would unsheathe a dagger from her belt and he would begin to sweat, beginning to speak with a slight panic. 

“Ah! I just wanted help passing out today’s food, I made more than normal and I’m a small man after all!” He would point to the table, Celeste seemed disgusted that she had to pass out food, but before she would begin to talk, Mukuro shot her a glare. The five of them, Teruteru Hanumura, Celestia Ludenburg, Peko Pekoyama, Mondo Oowada and Mukuro Ikusaba, would all put the food on the separate table, then the four of them passed out the drinks to everyone. Peko seemed to be struggling so Mondo had taken a few off her plate, it embarrassed her to struggle with passing out drinks, but Mondo simply said “Eh, don’t worry! I’m the big buff man, just pass these few out and I’ll do the rest.” She would chuckle at the comment and nod, passing a drink to Junko. 

The five passed out their drinks and went back to their separate cliques, Celeste, Mukuro, and Peko sat with one another with Mondo sitting behind them, Teruteru had gone to creep over Junko, you could also see the drool. It was sad. 

Celeste would take a sip of her tea along with a bite from the omelette, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. “Ah, it is simply divine, is it not?” Mukuro would let out a nod, taking a drink from her own cup. 

Peko took her own bites, giving Mondo a cheers with the tea cup, huh, better than she expected, perhaps Hanamura was better at drinks than food. “This is good quality after all, I didn’t expect all that much.” Peko would say towards the others. 

“Well, it is Hanamura.” Mukuro would give a slight comment, some of her attention was on Junko, watching her hitting Teruteru in the head with her fist to get the short chef away from her. Makoto holding in a chuckle and Kirigiri staying silent and stone faced as ever. but that’s just how the so called “protagonist” of this story was. “Sometimes all he’s good for is being the butt of the joke.” Mukuro finished with, seeing as the shorter male seemed to be vibrating just by the model’s touch, but not in fear, but more so pleasure, Mondo added, “You mean nut of the joke?” 

Celeste seemed disgusted, though internally slightly amused, Mukuro let out a howl of laughter, Peko snorted and elbowed the biker lightly, and the Biker gang leader wheezed to his own joke. 

Everything was great. 

Until it wasn’t. 

After all the laughs shared at the dining hall today, they began to throw away their trash and clean up the place overall, it was one of their group routines, to make sure no one died on their own and well, they’d all be too tired to clean up in the mornings when they’re meant to eat, so they might as well clean now. 

Suddenly, Hinata began choking up blood, he had fallen onto the ground in agony, throwing up every last drop of blood he seemed to have in there, Chiaki looked panic and Chihiro had begun to stress cry, clearly that coughing awoke something in Kyoko, Makoto and Junko, seeing as they all seemed to immediately realize what happened. 

Kyoko was the first to speak up, shouting so the entire hall could hear. 

Celeste jolted to her feet, along with Mukuro, they ran over to help pick up Hajime to bring him to the Nurse's Office. Though Chihiro had picked up the taller boy alone, starting to sprint, everyone soon followed behind them. 

Chihiro placed Hajime on one of the beds, who continued to cough his lungs out, quite literally, Chiaki sat by his side, panicked, clearly, everything had been fine, why? Why did someone decide to kill again? Why him out of everyone?! 

The brown haired boy seemingly accepted his fate, using his final strengths to look at the chubby girl next to him, putting a thumb on her cheek, trying to make her smile, offering a weak grin himself. “You have to stay alive, for me, please Chiaki, promise me that last thing. Keep smiling for a brighter future..” the light in his eyes finally fading. 

The man never moved again. Chiaki’s cries and wails of pure anguish ringing in the room, Chihiro wrapping her in a hug softly, trying to soothe her, her weeping drowned into the shorter males shoulder. 

The dreadful announcement played on the speakers. 

Monokuma soon rolled out into the room, in his hand the black and white Monokuma File, he handed it to the lilac detective, who had stood at the entrance of the room. 

The detective duo, (and their annoying amnesiac) began to search the scene, Chiaki made sure no one else got passed the corpse, She refused to let anyone but Kyoko close to it, Who examined it quietly, her two partners staying to the wall in the gamer’s sight, she was going to be stubborn about this huh? Well, her best friend just died, so it made sense she was angry. 

Peko knew there wasn’t much she could do here, so she was going to leave it to the lilac and just try to settle down with Mondo, who was next to her, outside the nurses office, since no one could really get in. 

“Aye..poor guy, he was plain but he didn’t deserve that.” Mondo would say with a sigh towards Peko, who in return let out a nod. 

“Well, I have no doubts Scooby Doo and gang over there won’t figure it out, we just gotta stall till the trial I suppose.” He would continue, sitting on the ground, Peko slid down next to his sitting spot. 

“They always do.” Peko would add, this was the third case, though there wasn’t a second death like last time, luckily, “Who do you think did it?” Peko would ask the himbo next to her, tilting her head slightly. 

“Well, if I’ll be honest, it’s probably Teruteru or Celeste, it was poison,” Mondo would say with a light shrug, seemingly not caring much, he’s seen enough death to be rather calm about it. 

“I see where you come from, Ikusaba is also a possibility unless someone was carrying it on them.” She trusted Mondo and she knew she didn’t do it herself, so, it was easy to deduce. 

Soon enough, the trio actually doing what they’re supposed to, left the Nurse’s Office and went to the restaurant, clearly to investigate, after what felt like forever, the announcement to head to the elevator played. 

The two of them gave one another a nod of trust as they headed to the red doors, holding hands with one another, the tension when they entered was so thick you could easily cut it with a blade. Though the Investigation Gang hadn’t arrived until after they did, Junko having a confident smirk like normal as she leaned on Kyoko’s shoulder, Makoto seemed nervous.

Celeste would speak up as everyone entered “This is it, no time to waste, let us get going.” She would enter the elevator as the rest of them followed. 

Soon enough, they felt it begin to lower, this was not a new feeling, seeing as this has happened twice in the past, but it was still...unnerving. 

The dreaded doors soon opened, revealing a castle-like trial ground. They all stood at their podiums, the trio seemingly preparing evidence together and a decent conclusion. 

The argument started with discussing the poison, Chiaki immediately questioned Junko, Kyoko and Makoto for seemingly having an idea of what was happening to Hajime, Kyoko was about to speak up, however Junko cut her off and firmly stated. 

“Sakura committed suicide with the same poison.” Junko looked confused after she quickly said that, seemingly like she didn’t know where that came from. The detective would quickly affirm her words. 

Celeste would immediately question, seeing how suspicious the “amnesiac” knowing that is, “Oh? Is Enoshima-san remembering something? Perhaps she knows who she is after all.” She would say with malice in her tone, slick as a snake. 

Chihiro quickly spoke up, his voice sounding nervous as he stated towards Celestia. “H-Hey! After the trial.” 

Kyoko ignored the goth’s remark, choosing to approve Junko’s statement instead. “Enoshima is correct. In our former game, Sakura sacrificed herself by poisoning herself. It was the same kind.” She would give a nod.

The remaining 11 of us continued to discuss the murder, Teruteru being the main suspect however, he would deny every statement that even tried to frame him. 

“I-I swear on my mama!! It wasn’t me! I may have prepared the food, but there was no way I could kill anyone!” He would cry out towards the detective, I stood quietly, choosing to cut in after he made that statement. 

“How can we be sure? You were in the kitchen alone before you flagged us four in. You probably poisoned the food.” I would calmly add, Teruteru killed in our game, what stops him from doing it again? 

Kyoko suddenly shouted, “No that’s wrong!” I seemed startled by the quiet girl’s sudden yell, the fashionista seemed proud though, wiping a clearly fake tear from her eye as she muttered “They grow up so fast.” 

Kyoko ignored her and quickly stated a fact. “The poisoned item was the tea provided to everyone, not the food, looking at the tea cup Hinata drank, it had a sticker at the bottom, seemingly to show it was poisoned.” She would lift up the cup, showing a sticker with crossbones on the bottom. Then picking up another cup and showing the bottom, which lacked a sticker, then continuing. “I believe this is how the killers made sure they didn’t drink the wrong drink” 

Makoto recoiled quickly at her words, pointing out something in her phrasing “K-Killers?!” Seeing as that was a plural, the implication was obvious, Junko was the first to explain. 

“Well duh! Hey! Monokuma!” Junko would flag over the bear, which tilted their head at her, “Hm hm hm? What do you want?” He would roughly add, though the fashionista didn’t back down and asked something that turned the whole trial around. 

“Is the killer the one who poisoned the cup or the one who gave it to the victim?” 

The silence that filled the room was deafening.

Monokuma sat silent for a moment, before starting to answer the golden question of this trial. “Well! I suppose it’s the person who passed out the drinks.” 

The first noise that filled the room was a slam on one of the podiums. It came right from the “french” girl herself. Her face was lit up with pure hatred and anger. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S WHO PASSED OUT THE DRINKS.” She screamed in an outrageous way. Seeming, in Fuyuhiko’s old words “pissed the fuck off.” 

“Yep! It’s whoever gave Hajime the poisoned drink! I’ve decided and I’m sticking to it!” Monokuma would laugh out towards the goth. Though, Kirigiri’s attention clearly shifted to the new information obtained. Her hand to her chin. 

“With that question answered, that narrows the culprit down to five.” She would state strongly, though Peko quickly cut in. 

“That narrows nothing. Someone could have easily been carrying poison.” She would spit back into the detective’s face, Kyoko seemed ready to defend herself, however Makoto was ready. 

“Actually, She’s correct. I found the bottle of poison deep in the trashcan in the kitchen.” He would awkwardly chuckle, leaving the implication that when him and Junko were checking out the kitchen, Kyoko at the crime scene, he was peer pressured into digging his hand into a trashcan. 

I quickly stood down, that alone put suspicion on me and that outburst put more. However, someone was in a worse spot than I was, Junko snapped her fingers in front of Kyoko and said with a hint of playfulness 

“Heyyyyy, Instead of wasting your time on that boring idiot sword lady, turn your attention to the real interest in the room! Ms Goth Chick!” She would say with high spirits. Clearly excited. 

Kyoko gave her a nod and moved her gaze to Celestia, the queen of liars. “You put the poison in the cup.” She would sharply state, Ludenberg quickly let out her haunting giggle and replied. 

“What motive would I have for doing such? There’s no proof I did, it could have been, I don’t know, Oowada, Hanamura, Pekoyama or Ikusaba. She’s been awfully quiet you know?” She would say with her iconic smirk, though Junko quickly objected to her words. 

“Makoto dearest! Give me the poison bottle pleaaaase.” She would ask, leaning over to take the bottle, “So!! Have you noticed you’ve been hiding your right hand? I have!” She quickly opened the bottle and poured the powder on the ground, picking up the red nail which was quite clearly one of Celeste’s. 

“I- I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT GOT THERE, I’VE BEEN FRAMED!” She would quickly rebuttal, though Junko would put her hands on her podium and lean herself closer to the center as she said. 

“You wouldn’t have hid your hand if you were framed! But not like it matters!” She waved off her own hand, which today, Junko was wearing blue nails, good luck Peko guessed. “You were just the instigator after all!” Junko revealed, nudging Kyoko to help explain. 

“Indeed, While it was your murder plan, you were not the one who carried it out. Due to Monokuma’s new revolution, you are not the blackened,” Kyoko would finish, Junko taking over to add a sly comment. 

“In your efforts to frame someone, you accidentally made them blackened! Isn’t that SO funny??” Junko would cackle after revealing those words to Celestia, it was like a game to her on how much the gambler just PLAYED herself. 

“W-WELL THE JOKES ON YOU! YOU HAVE NO WAY TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE ACTUAL BLACKENED IS!” Celestia would desperately rebuttal, she was an absolute mess, she had been embarrassed beyond belief and she knew it. 

Kyoko quickly spoke up though, which surprised me. “That’s incorrect. I know who the blackened is.” 

Celeste quickly recoiled back, There was no way she knew, though there was always the off chance, so she bit her lip. 

The four of us were silent, Me and Mondo were staring at one another in fear, Teruteru was about to rip his hair off, though Ikusaba was the one who chose to speak up. “So, Kirigiri, who is it? There’s no use delaying the news.” 

Kyoko would lift up Hajime’s tea cup again, one of her gloved hands on the cup's handle as she revealed a brown stain on the handle.. 

“Oowada, weren’t you covered in mud when you came into the dining hall today?” She would accuse him, Kyoko and Mondo were like family, she was the only one who could comfort him after Taka’s death. though, they both knew she’d do anything for the truth. There was a glimmer of remorse in her eyes, however, she remained in a nattily manner. 

Mondo couldn’t deny the fact he was covered in mud, hell, his jacket was still scuffed with it to hell and back. He just began to stutter. “I- I- wh- it- it can’t be..” he couldn’t do anything but stutter in that moment. His eyes were widened and he was frozen. 

Peko felt like time stopped, It was him? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY? It should have been her instead, he took some of her drinks, what if one of the ones he took was the poisoned one? Why? 

Why could she never protect the ones she loved? 

Soon, the vote took place, though Peko couldn’t hear anything, her head was buzzing, head full, thoughts empty, as Mondo would put it, out of instinct, she voted, seeing as she knew if she didn’t, she’d be executed. 

Monokuma would leap up from his throne in glee, 

10 for Mondo 

1 for Peko 

She voted for herself, which got her a glance from Mondo, Monokuma would quickly begin to speak up now. 

“Well! You were all correct! The blackened was Mondo Oowada! How honorable you voted for yourself Peko, but! Majority rules!” The bear would cackle, Peko’s red eyes were filled with tears, she went to hug the proclaimed blackened, it was Fuyuhiko all over again. 

Mondo patted her back, uttering to the swordswoman in her arms. “I’m sorry.” His gaze landed on the detective who exposed him, again, if he didn’t know better, he would have said she got a kick out of it. 

Kyoko looked away, chatting with Junko and Makoto, she couldn’t even look her brother in the eyes before he had to die, it hurt him, slightly, but, hey, they’ll meet again someday. They have to. 

“I-I have to go now Peko, Promise me, a promise between men — man and woman, Stay strong for everyone, we’ll meet again someday, okay?” Mondo would softly whisper, before the bear shouted from behind him. 

“WAIT- NO- DON'T LEAVE ME- I LOVE YOU MONDO-“ Peko would scream, but Mondo felt a metal collar around his neck, pulling him away from the swordswoman for the final time. 

She couldn’t watch the execution, she stood in silence, Chiaki came up behind her, patting her shoulder with a hint of empathy, Chiaki lost Hajime just as Peko lost Mondo, in a horrible mistake that shouldn’t have happened, it would take them both a while to get better, but that’s okay and that’s normal. Mourning takes time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but shhh. 
> 
> Oh! 
> 
> PROMPTS UNLOCKED   
> • KILLING GAME   
> • ANGST   
> • MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH


	6. Perfection Doesn’t Exist, But You Can Sure As Hell Get Close To It.

Mondopeko Week Day Six:   
Fluff/ Affection/Flirting

The two were finally alone with one another, after a long day, filled with party and celebration, Mondo had fallen into the bed immediately, disregarding the idea of changing due to his desires of just relaxing for the night, and bringing Peko down with him, using his secret weapon, puppy dog eyes, she didn’t even get a chance to wipe off her makeup before she decided to join him on the mattress. 

They weren’t all that intimate normally, neither of them were fans of all that, so they enjoyed just talking, about anything really, the sounds of one another’s voices soothed the other, it was surreal feeling, sparks in your stomach due to a simple “I love you” or just melting to the simplest pats on the head, being touched starved was inconvenient, to say the very least. 

Mondo shifted to the silver haired girl softly, allowing her to enter his warm embrace with no troubles, he seemed rather comfortable with it himself, even if it seemed like it would be hot, he normally slept with his coat on, weird trait, though Peko would normally lightly shove it off, to become more comfortable, obviously, not because she was worried he’d get heatstroke in his death. 

She loved him, she adored him so much more than words could describe, she was never the best with words, always listening to others did that, after all, but she would love to show it when she could, placing a gentle kiss on his neck, the easiest place she had access to at the moment. 

There was a lovesick chuckle that left the gruff man above her as he felt the touch suddenly on his neck, it wasn’t a bad feeling, but he certainly didn’t expect it. He would chuckle as he softly began his...odd methods of seduction. 

“Hey Peko, what do you and a bike have in common?” 

“You can ride both?” She would state bluntly, causing the biker to turn pure red and start laughing, she started laughing with him, unsure why she’d say something like that, but, it wasn’t a bad thing. His laugh was music to her ears, it was lower pitched, but so sweet, it had his goofiness and essence, so it always put her at ease when her ears were blessed with the sound, especially with the satisfaction that pursed her lips into a smile, knowing she caused the lovely sound. 

“Nonono! I like spending time with both and making them happy.” He would quickly retaliate with, though Peko had her own inquiry about his words, it sounded like something he made on the spot, but if it was in general or just because she guessed it, she couldn’t tell. 

“How do you make a bike happy?” She simply asked, looking up in his lilac eyes as she awaited an answer, to that, he simply smiled, starting to roll out of the very nice position they had achieved, and getting up, then looking at her, grabbing his keys from the side table. 

“Why don’t I show you?” He’d say, his tone slightly giddy, Peko rolled her eyes, it was 11PM, did he have to be this extra? well, in an odd way it was charming, she supposed. She slowly got up, following him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, right into the garage, where his precious motorcycle sat. 

He would soon climb onto the bike, awaiting for Peko to follow, she did, sitting onto the bike, she felt..uneasy, she had never been on it with him before, he called her out to watch him do tricks on this bike, that’s true. 

Though most ended with calling the ER to the point where they now have a reserved room for him everytime he has a bike accident. Peko finds it amusing they genuinely invested in having a hospital room specifically for him, though, it has been useful. 

She hoped they wouldn’t end in the hospital at the end of tonight. She clutched her arms around his chest. Her grip tight, slightly out of fear and slightly because she wanted to feel his warmth, she couldn’t tell which was the higher reason though, so, she let both be the answer, Mondo clearly felt the everloving daylights be squeezed from him and confidently stated. 

“Hey! I promise this’ll be fun, just hold on, not that tightly though!” He would chuckle lightheartedly, though he was undoubtedly in pain from her grasp, she realized that and lightened it, offering an apology for such a tight hold, he laughed it off though, “nothing to worry about!” 

Underneath the night sky, Mondo started up the bike and it started driving forward. It was a bit fast, fast for Peko, anyway, but she did her best to relax, she trusted Mondo, after all, she felt the wind breeze across her pale skin and dance in her silver hair, letting it fly in the wind speeding behind them. It was a breath of fresh air, in her opinion. 

It was like a source of comfort for Mondo, he always babbled about biking and all his great experiences with it, and she finally understood why, it was such an excellent experience, the darken sky, the breeze, the lack of sound due to it being late at night, the serene environment, she loved it all, but the best part? She was holding onto the man she loved more than anything in the world while she was experiencing this wonderful feeling for the very first time. 

Soon the cycle stopped, Peko had closed her eyes and leaned into Mondo to relax as she awaited their destination, he wanted to keep it a surprise after all, they arrived into what seemed like a more recluse area, the bike parked in the grass next to a tree, she spotted a stone bridge, candles on the edges lit up, a wooden picnic basket sitting on the bridge. 

Was this...planned? They’d spent the day at one of Sonia’s kingdoms holiday celebrations, so it was surprising he had more planned for the night. Wait.. 

“Sorry for taking ya here so late! It just took a while to get everything I needed.” He would say, an arm hitting the back of his neck in nervousness as he got off the bike, holding out a hand for Peko to grab. 

The party was a distraction, that’s why they went. It made sense now, Peko couldn’t recall Sonia talking about this specific holiday, which she always does say prior to special days, it was staged, a coo, if you will. 

She had small fragments of tears appear in her eyes, wiping one away with her sleeve as she took Mondo’s hand, he looked worried, seeing as the girl began to cry, so he would quickly sputter out. 

“W-Wait, did I upset you? I-I’m sorry for lyin-“ He was cut off with a kiss from the swordswoman, it lasted a bit, longer than their normal ones, but she just wanted to cherish the moment, he had gone through so much trouble just to plan a perfect date, she felt like she didn’t deserve him sometimes. 

Like all good things, she eventually pulled away, a line of salvia between the two of them, the biker seemed dazed slightly, though the girl would let out a bubbly chuckle as she took his hand and brought him to the stone bridge, the aroma was nice, it smelled like roses from the lit candles. 

She soon sat on the blanket spread on the bridge, Mondo flopping down to sit next to her instantly. He started to unload the basket, inside having some nicely made bread, a bottle of champagne, a steak with vegetables surrounding the plate, mini sandwiches and a key-lime pie were the last things he pulled out. Placing them around the checkered blanket underneath them. 

They popped the drink open in celebration, the cap shooting far beyond both of their line of sights. Then begin to pour the green bottle into fancy thin cups before rising them up to the midnight sky. Looking at one another’s dazzling eyes before Mondo began to speak. 

“Cheers, to another date like this.” He would raise the glass, awaiting Peko to say her goal before letting the glasses make the light touch. 

“Cheers, to us, You’re so amazing and I just love being around you, I don’t ever want to lose that.” She would say with a growing grin, clinking the two cups before both of them start drinking the golden liquid inside. 

Just two lovers, enjoying one another’s presence under the night stars, what could be closer to perfection then that?


	7. *ominous party blower noises*

Mondopeko Week Day Seven:   
Birthday/Serious Crack/Fights

Peko would awaken alone in her bed, rubbing her eyes to regain her vision, the first thing she hears is the fire alarm going off, which caused her to rush down to the kitchen, seeing that Mondo wasn’t next to her, he must be the cause of the alarm. 

Rushing down the staircase she would find Mondo cooking, he had an awkward silence as he spotted Peko behind him, he would point towards their dining table, trying to redirect her attention away from the burning mess he produced. 

She shifted her attention to the table, on it had a tray, along with a plate with eggs, bacon and a few hash browns, though they were around the plate, the center was still empty, that’s when Mondo waltz over with silent look to plop the pancakes he, slightly, burned onto the plate. Before beginning to explain. 

“I was trying to make ya breakfast in bed, didn’t mean to wake you.” Peko seemed confused, she didn’t have an idea on why Mondo would suddenly make her a meal to deliver into her bed. He spotted the confused look and gave her a concerned look, before saying. 

“P-Peko, do you not remember the date?” June 30th, what about it? Wait, June 30th,,,

“It’s your birthday Pekopeko,” Oh. “I was planning to shout it with the food but uh, it seems like you woke up.” Which to that, Peko rebuttals, 

“Well, the fire alarm did go off.” She stated simply, the ringing had stopped, since Mondo had aggressively started waving it with a towel. With that he nervously chuckled. “Yeah yeah...well errr! Get to eatin! I’ll continue the plans after.” 

Plans huh? Well, she would pick up her fork and knife and begin to eat his creation, which hey, wasn’t that bad, slightly burnt but, the rest was overall pretty alright, Mondo was a pretty good cook when needed, Though Peko normally didn’t let him, lack of trust after the...eggbomination. 

“So, what are your plans, Mondo?” She would ask, stabbing her fork into the bacon strip on her plate. Then sliding it down into her mouth, waiting for the biker to answer her question. 

“So! You know how you kinda lacked a childhood?” Okay wow, blunt. She would simply reply, trying not to look too much into the odd comment. “I’m aware.” Mondo then clapped his beefy hands and said. “We’re gonna spend this doing dumbshit in honor of that!” He would say with a thumbs up. 

Well, it was a change of pace, but was it a good one? Well, she’ll have to wait and see. After finishing up her plate, Mondo would bring her to the car they owned, which sat next to his motorcycle, but he knew that the car would be the better choice. 

They soon arrived at something called a “Chuck E Cheese” . It had an ugly looking rat on the sign in the front, so she was weary, but Mondo looked happy, perhaps this was his childhood? She was always grateful when he shared about himself, but this looked concerning. 

They entered, Mondo intimidated the cashier for all the credits they’d need, and handed Peko a plastic card containing what she needed to play the games, she gave him an awkward glance, to which he replied. “Oh cmon! It’s arcade games, what could be so bad.” 

Peko looked around, there was a dining area, and a whole lot of games, she soon split from Mondo as he was determined to beat a certain basketball game to explore. It was...weird, it smelled like grease and children’s tears and she kept looking at her feet to make sure she didn’t step on some kind of lifeform. 

She soon arrived at what seemed like a whack a mole game, she was decent at these, but she took a glance and the little rubber hammer was gone, damned humanity, ruining everything. But it was no bother, she unsheathed the large bamboo sword on her back, prepared to battle. 

Soon she was hitting them before it could even be seen, children surrounded her to watch in amazement as she had continued to smack and destroy these pesky plastic rats, to the point where their plastic shells were just pounded bits of plastic, and she was hitting the metallics. 

The children cheered for her, though her gaze was focused on beating this challenge, it had been a while since she had a good chance to show her skills, and she adored validation, even if it’s from 8-12 year old children. 

Soon the time hit zero, her record saying 9999 and a large ticket string starting to print, the children looked up to the taller female and looked wowed, she was happy to impress, though she wasn’t going to admit that small children telling her she looked cool improved her mood. 

Soon she went to go find Mondo, wrapping the ticket sting into a ball and shoving it into her pocket along with the card. The staff seemed alarmed, seeing as the machine was rather busted now, but they knew better than to mess with the girl with the blood red gaze. 

She soon found Mondo at one of those children drop towers near the entrance, he couldn’t fit in one, so it worried her why he was standing in front of one. Then before she walked up to him, she saw the machine rising, but, instead of him in the seat. 

It was a fucking rotisserie chicken. 

Where?? Did he get that?? Peko had so many questions, soon going next to Mondo, who was tearing up, saying with a proud look on his face “They grow up so fast..” Peko looked even more confused, she placed an arm on his shoulder and he looked over and said. 

“Look at our son! He’s achieving his dreams of flight!” Peko couldn’t do anything but begin to chuckle as she saw the chicken start moving downwards slowly, though Mondo was serious, clapping for his newly proclaimed son. 

Peko watched him remove the chicken, which he named Oink, for whatever reason, that was a pig sound, why would he name a chicken Oink?! Well, why did he have a chicken in the first place?? Somethings are best left unknown she guessed. 

She saw the man start throwing the chicken in the air with glee, the chicken was washed it seemed, since she saw no butter or grease leak from it, but it was weird. If you told her she was going to spend her birthday in a children’s establishment, with her husband and a chicken. 

Well, that’s actually not all that farfetched, in hindsight. 

Then suddenly, she hears something from behind her, something that made her very body shake just by the sounds of it, and begin to quiver in fear. She felt a cold furry hand touch her shoulder. 

“Let’s have some fun fun FUN” saying the demonic rat screeching behind her, she immediately rushed in front of Mondo and Oink, determined shined in her eyes as her hands flew to the sword on her back, all that practice in whack a mole paid off, she was about to wack this rat off the face of this very earth. 

She whipped out the sword from the bag on her back, the wind howling around her as she rushed forward, the robotic rascal who was her opponent saw this coming, moving out of the way to get her to crash into a wall, however she was much too quick for his schemes and ran up the wall, standing on the ceiling due to sheer mental will. 

She raised her blade, jumping down to hit the rat in the head, a visible dent was seen, however he wasn’t out for the count yet, as he grabbed the swordswoman, though, soon she felt herself weaken, he lodged forward, she couldn’t tell why, but she saw a large dent now in the robots back, Mondo had ripped one of the pirate wheels off the wall and threw it at the atrocious bot. His eyes shining in fury due to this furry rat bastard attacking his fucking wife.

Peko placed her sword on the ground, slicing into the ground to prevent herself from flying into the wall and damaging her already hurt body further, watching as her husband continued to throw objects at the malicious AI, their son sitting on his mullet as he continued. 

While the robot was distracted, Peko used her remaining strength to rise to her feet. Her glasses cracked and clothing ripped, she raised her sword and charged forward, preparing the killing strike. 

She stabbed it right in its back, slicing the cheesy mouse in half, leaking out its mechanics and oils as it fell to the ground with a loud crash. She walked over to check if Mondo had gotten hurt, seeing that he had to stall the rat for her safety, however he only looked concerned about her. 

“PEKO! You’re hurt!” He screamed, seeing the rips and bruises now on her body from the rat attack. The staff saw the two standing there, victories to the battle of the century, to which they got on their knees and begged for no lawsuit. No way in hell they weren’t going to sue, they simply glared and with that, police and ambulances surrounded the building, the spectators had called them while watching the showdown. 

This wasn’t how she expected her birthday to end, her in the hospital and her husband and their chicken son with her. Though honestly? It was really fun, even if it didn’t end how she thought it was going to, Mondo spoke up soon enough. 

“I’m sorry for taking you there Peko, I thought it would be fu-“ He was cut off with two simple words from Peko, “It was.” He blinked, looking surprised as he pointed out the clear flaws from today. “You aren’t upset? We got attacked by a KILLER RAT.” He would emphasize, seemingly confused and concerned as if she hit her head. “I’m not, it was really fun, thanks Mondo.” She would kiss his forehead softly, which he blushed softly but turned away. 

It was the best birthday she ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the final one! 
> 
> To anyone who finds this in the future and ends up liking this rarepair, I’m glad (: 
> 
> And to my friend, if they ever revisit this,   
> Happy birthday, I hope this week was enjoyable


End file.
